Number 125: Hey Jude
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: This is a Caitlyn/Jude one-shot. A part of Ben's Big One Shot List.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Ok, here's another ship. Now, unlike my other one-shots, this one was kind of… rigged. I typically know the ship I'm going to do** _ **before**_ **I randomly select the number. This time… I picked the ship** _ **after**_ **the number. That's because the number I picked kind of limits the fandoms I can do, which will become obvious when I reveal the number.**

 **This ship is Caitlyn/Jude. Hey, you** _ **could**_ **judge me, but you won't because it's cute and hinted at in small spots in the show. This takes place after Starr's Gothism, and Caitlyn already had the baby picture fiasco. Oh, and Caitlyn hasn't been dating anyone for a while either. That's important. Also important, Jude gets the Stick It back.**

 **Alright, so the number I selected. Like I said, I chose the number before the ship. And I chose… number 125: Hey Jude. Yeah, that was strangely legit on the list. I think maybe when the random creators of the list created it, they made that one specifically for this fandom. But whatever, here you go!**

Caitlyn sighed, slumping over the lemon's counter. She had no customers and she had already prepared a bunch lemonade for later, so she had nothing to do but think. Currently, she was thinking about boys.

More specifically, one Jude.

Caitlyn had been dating a bunch of boys here and there, mostly since they were hot. But thing was, she didn't connect with any of them. Sure, they dated a few days, but then, something embarrassing would happen and they would dramatically break up. Jen would come by, cheer her up, and she'd submit herself to yet another drama filled relationship.

But she thought differently of Jude.

Jude was the chilled one of her friends. He let things flow the way they flowed. He hang out at the mall to literally do whatever he came across. She giggled at the thought of the time he posed as a manikin, or the time he got a call from a payphone. He'd do whatever was thrown his way.

He was also the mistake king. She couldn't count the hundreds of mistakes he made _a day_ , and yet, none of it seemed to faze him. Whenever Caitlyn did something stupid, she had a mental breakdown over it. Jude… he could just shrug it off and keep on doing his thing.

"Thinking about boys?" someone asked her. Caitlyn stood, startled. She was so out of it, she neglected to see Jen approach her. She sighed, put her elbows on the counter and rested her head on her elbows.

"Oh, hey Jen," Caitlyn said. "Yeah, I've had a boy on my mind for a while… I just didn't realize how _much_ I actually like him."

"Well, who is it? I might be able to help you set yourself up with him," Jen said with a smile. Caitlyn smiled. Jen was always there, willing to help Caitlyn with anything. However, she blushed when she realized that Jen and Jude were friend's years before Caitlyn met them. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Um… it's someone you wouldn't expect… well, _me_ to like," Caitlyn blushed. "And, well… _you've_ known him for years, so it'd be kind of awkward if all of the sudden I started dating him…"

Jen screwed her eyes firmly on Caitlyn. "It's not Jonsey, is it?" Jen asked. "Sorry, we're kind of step-siblings. I don't really care if you dated him, but after the whole Nikki thing, I wouldn't."

"No," Caitlyn said, shaking her head. "It's… well… promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," Jen said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Well… it's kind of… I sort of… have a crush on… Jude," Caitlyn said, blushed.

Jen's jaws dropped. "Wait… you have a crush… on Jude?"

Caitlyn blushed more. "I don't know what it is about him… but he's so laid back and able to rebound after his mistakes. Plus, if you get past his poor hygiene, he's a pretty cute guy."

Jen held back laughter, but in the end failed. "Sorry, sorry. I said I wouldn't laugh," Jen said when she saw Caitlyn's scowl. "I think it's great you like Jude. He's a pretty sweet guy to like. He is pretty funny, and I wish you luck."

Caitlyn smiled gratefully. "But…" Caitlyn said, looking uncertain. "How do I get him to notice me? And how can I get it so we can be together?"

Jen hid a smirk. "Well, I think Jude is at the Stick It right now. Maybe you can catch him there and talk to him?" she suggested.

"Great idea. Watch the lemon for me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure thing. Hurry back," Jen said as Caitlyn hurried off to find Jude. Once she was gone, Jen smirked and pulled out her cell phone. "The ship has been confirmed," Jen said. "Wyatt, you're turn. Plant it in his head before she arrives. She'll be there soon."

Jude sat at the Stick It and sighed. He was bored. Yeah, he was on the job and got paid, but it didn't keep him occupied. He smiled when he saw his pal Wyatt walk up to him. "Hey dude," Jude said, holding out a fist to Wyatt. Wyatt bumped it.

"How have you been, man? It's been a while since I saw you last," Jude said, putting his feet on the counter.

"You know, the usual," Wyatt shrugged. "Trying to maintain a relationship that never lasts. What about you?"

"Watching the Stick It," Jude sighed. "It's great and all, running my own place, but I get kind of lonely. Everyone else works somewhere farther away from me. It's kind of boring, waiting up here for one of you to come along."

"Well, why not get a girlfriend?" Wyatt asked. "I know you've been kind of out of the game since Starr, but if you got a girlfriend, you might not be as lonely, even _if_ she didn't come up here often."

Jude thought about this for a moment. Wyatt made sense. Having a girlfriend would do him some good. "Sounds cool bruh," Jude nodded with a chill grin. "But it has to someone cool. Someone who can depend on me, but not too much since I'm a slacker. Oh, and she has to accept all my faults."

"Don't you know a girl like that already?" Wyatt said, obviously hinting at something. Jude thought hard for a moment before sighing.

"Nope. If I already knew my perfect girl, don't you think I'd be dating her already?" Jude asked. Wyatt sighed, facepalming. He looked up and smirked.

"Well, hopefully, you'll find the right one soon," Wyatt said. "She might even be your next visitor. I have to get back to work, so see you later."

Jude sighed as Wyatt left and resumed his boredom. Although, now he was thinking about girls who matched his description. Jen was out. She was too perfect and had an attitude he couldn't tolerate on a daily basis. Nikki was out. Plus, she was probably still upset over the break up. That left…

"Hey Jude!" Caitlyn called, walking up to his store. Jude looked at Caitlyn, and something seemed to click in his skater mind.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn," Jude said, smiling. "How you doing this fine day?"

"Oh, you know, lemon work, all the normal drama," Caitlyn giggled. "So… how have you been doing? You know, socially?"

"Well brah, I just talked to Wyatt about how I'm lonely up here. He said it was because I was single and never got back in it because I love Starr so much," Jude sighed. "But, Miss Right is out there, and I'm determined to find her _today_."

"Oh… really?" Caitlyn said blushing.

Jude noticed, but pretended he didn't. "You better believe it brah," Jude said. "Question is, where should I start looking?"

Caitlyn deflated, but pretended she was still happy. "Um… I'd try the clothing stores," Caitlyn said, trying to remain positive. "Girls like to hang out there."

"Good thinking," Jude said, smirking. "But I think I might know a better place to start looking."

"Oh?" Caitlyn asked, still crestfallen.

Jude got out from behind the counter, looked at Caitlyn, and kissed her. Caitlyn's eyes widen, but she soon closed them. When they parted, Jude said, "Right in front of me."

In the bushes, two friends were high fiving. They had been trying to hook Caitlyn and Jude up for some time now. Jen and Wyatt were finally happy that their pals would have the perfect match and nothing could go wrong.

And it all started with a simple, "Hey Jude."

 **BN: I admit, not my best one-shot. I think I work better with a randomized list number. Since I rigged it, I was kind of forced to write this ship. I support this ship hard, but I think I should have let it flow more naturally. Oh well, it is what it is.**

 **Like? Hate? Eh? Let me know in a review! Or don't! Either works!**


End file.
